


If You Do

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Set at the beginning of Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris and Hawke when the Breach appears in the sky.</p>
<p>Featuring worried!Fenris because. well. <i>Fenris would have killed himself to protect me.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Do

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some DAI FenHawke after playing DAI and so it begins. I want to write when Hawke leaves and when he comes back, too, so that's on the radar. And I really want to get Adoribull and FenHawke together in some story but you know x'D We'll see~
> 
> I do not own _Dragon Age_. Thanks for reading!

When the Breach appeared in the sky, Fenris was knee-deep in mud and muck, fingers bloodied, armour stained. It was dark, but the gentle glow of the tear between worlds cast the sick, green stain upon the earth. Fenris stared towards the sky, heartbeat thrumming in his ears, the resounding thought of what horror was happening now attacking his mind.

Hawke.

He lurched back into motion, shoving his way through the marshy terrain. It was a shortcut, which he needed, desperate to be on his way back to Hawke, to see him, to make sure...

He hated to go away because he never knew if he would come back. He never knew if Hawke would be there to greet him. But he never could remain idle, and neither could Hawke, so separated they occasionally were.

Now, with the swirling mass in the sky, Fenris had to get back, feel the press of his skin against his, Hawke's breath hot against his cheek as he nuzzled into him in bed, hear the crack of dry humour over morning breakfast, see the ridiculous smile and the way the former Champion's eyes lit up every time they looked at each other.

They had lived through the start of the mage-templar rebellion, and they had lived through defeating Knight-Commander Meredith. They would certainly thrive through whatever plagued their world now, and yet?

Fenris hastened home.

It still took a day and a half with the shortcut, and Fenris did not sleep on the way. He was exhausted, bloodied from his earlier battle with the slavers, and bruised from a clumsy tumble down a ravine.

Hawke was waiting for him.

"Fenris." The mage pulled him into his arms, palms splayed flat against his back. Fenris tucked his head into the crook between Hawke's neck and his shoulder, breathing in the scent of his skin, sandalwood and sweat. "I was about to set off to find you."

"I was on my way."

Hawke pulled away. "Are you hurt? Did you run into anything since... _that_ appeared?"

"Demons," Fenris replied lowly, and couldn't help the tension in his muscles that came with the press of anxiety on his mind. They could not escape this lifestyle. Lingering domesticity did not suit either of them, but potential world-ending catastrophes went too far.

Hawke frowned. "The same. A couple wandered into the perimeter. I wonder what's going on out there."

"A disturbance in the Veil."

"What?"

"It's just a guess." Fenris tilted his head towards the swirling mass in the sky. The morning sun was beginning to rise on the horizon. "With the influx of demons..." he trailed off, and let the implication hang heavy in the air.

He knew what Hawke was going to say right before he said it.

"We should help."

"No."

Fenris did not hesitate to fire back on Hawke's suggestion. Not this time. It was selfish, certainly. Fenris did not care. It was his turn to be selfish, for once in his life, and if that meant telling Hawke that he could not go this time, so be it. He deserved that much, surely.

He could not let him go.

"But, Fenris-"

" _No_ ," Fenris repeated firmly, stabbing the Blade of Mercy into the ground. "Not this time, Hawke. Not again."

It was only by a miracle that they had both escaped Kirkwall alive, that they had all escaped Kirkwall alive. It was only by a miracle that Hawke was still here with him, that he had not abandoned him or been taken away from him. Luck, perhaps, even. Fenris wasn't about to push that any more than they already had. Fool me once, fool me twice...

"Okay, okay." Hawke snaked his arms around Fenris's waist, pulling him closer. "We'll leave it be for now."

Fenris nodded, resting his hands on top of Hawke's.

"Where is that, even? Somewhere near Redcliffe? Edgehall, Haven-"

" _Wherever_ it is originating from," Fenris interrupted, "it's too large to pinpoint exactly from here. No matter where it is, if demons are coming from it, we will all be in danger before long." And the way that Hawke was still staring up towards the glowing mass did not settle Fenris's nerves. He pried his fingers beneath Hawke's, taking his hand to pull him towards the door. "Let us go in. I am tired."

"Yeah, of course." Hawke allowed himself to be pulled away, and followed on his own accord after a few steps. Fenris blew out a breath of relief when he did, grateful that he was listening to him for now.

_For now._ Because Fenris knew that if this... _disturbance_ didn't get resolved, there would be no holding Hawke back. Hawke was naturally inclined to help people. Look what had happened in Kirkwall; they had been approached by rich and poor alike, man or woman, dwarves, elves, humans, mages. Look how many times that had gotten them in trouble.

Hawke never seemed to mind the trouble. He never seemed to mind the pain. Fenris hadn't, much, either, but if the cost was losing the one person he cared about, then no, he wasn't so eager to begin that process anew.

He had never been particularly religious, and even after sitting in on a few sermons, still felt mostly neither one way or the other, but when it came to things like this? Perhaps they all needed a bit of faith.

Hope, too, which was what Fenris could silently do, locking the door behind them as they entered the house. To keep the ill-advised out, he wondered, or to keep themselves locked in to safety. He was getting sentimental over the months spent on the road with Hawke by his side.

He startled when Hawke pressed a kiss against the tip of his ear, the corners of his lips twitching on ticklish reflex.

"I'm glad you're back," Hawke whispered, before pecking a kiss against his lips.

Fenris abandoned his armour, gauntlets falling to the ground. He reached up to brush his hand through Hawke's hair and kissed him back softly. "I am glad to be back."

"I'm just glad you're safe."

"You as well. Hawke."

Hawke gave him one of those blinding smiles and sank to his knees in front of him to help remove his armour. Completely obscene, completely unnecessary, and something Fenris would never grow used to, a mage kneeling at his feet.

_Vasta fass_ , how he loved this man.

He would keep him safe if his life depended on it. Fenris was certain about that.

 


End file.
